hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Hidden City like any program can be hard to understand and glitches and monthly updates can make things even harder to understand. This FAQ is to hopefully answer some of the players questions. Why haven't I received the new update? As annoying as it can be, sometimes it takes a couple of days to roll out to all users. But there could be a couple of other reasons. You need to go into your app store (Ex. Google Play on Android) and check for updates. If it's ready then click "update" (or "update all if you have other apps to be updated as well"). G5 announced that they wouldn't be updating their games for anything earlier than Windows 10. If it's not those reasons then it's a glitch that you should contact support about. How do I contact support? If you're having trouble in the game with things not going right, contact support, they're usually pretty good at helping. There are three ways you can do that. # support@g5e.com - This is the email for support, # You can also contact them through a button in game. There's an envelope in the upper right corner of the screen. It's beside the gear button. It allows you to send a message to support that way as well! # Go to https://g5entertainment.zendesk.com and make an account (or use Facebook to sign up, it's faster) then click submit request. Why do I still have items from the last event? You keep your collection and assembler items as the location doesn't disappear after the event is over. You can continue to play it to reach collection items for your collections and assemblers as well as higher rankings. How do I get more friends? None of my friends play. Check out the "Friends" page that talks about adding! It explains how to get more. Do I need a wishlist? How do I make one? If you want certain assemblers and collection items faster, then yes you do. Go to theFriends page, it gives a detailed step by step instruction on how to make a wishlist. Wiki Question: How do I insert a picture into location for a specific item? Click edit beside the "Snake" heading (for example) in the toolbar section, under the part that says "paragraph" you'll see icons. Click the picture one. It's the second icon. Click upload, choose your photo. When you've done that, click "apply changes", your photo will then be inserted into that section. Make sure to click "save page" when you're done to save your changes. If I send a gift does it disappear from my inventory when the request is shown on newsfeed? Does it come out of my inventory when the request is in my Gifts folder as a request? It comes out of your inventory when ever you click 'Send Gift' or whenever you click on an assembler in your News Feed, or when viewing a friend's wishlist (this would be seeing someone else's request and sending it). Nothing comes out of your inventory when you put it up as a wishlist. When you send a gift, it takes one from your inventory. It should be apparent wether it is being sent or not. If the other person declines the gift, the item will be given back to you. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of ContentsCategory:Gameplay